Plans gone wrong
by twinzielove
Summary: It's a cold, snowy, winter night; Meiko and Kaito are on vacation and Miku is on tour; so Rin and Len had planned to drink some hot cocoa and warm up in front of the chimney's crackling fire. Sounds good right? But things turn out to be not so good when Rin decides to prank Len and ends up seeing him naked. (First) Lemmon! kind of...


Prologue: It's a cold, snowy, winter night; Meiko and Kaito are on vacation and Miku is on tour; so Rin and Len had planned to drink some hot cocoa and warm up in front of the chimney's crackling fire. Sounds good right? But things turn out to be not so good when Rin decides to prank Len and ends up seeing him naked.

* * *

It was so damn cold that even with her fluffy yellow socks on she could still feel the cold of the floor as if she had nothing on her feet. She was wearing long sleeved pajamas and her pants were long too, but she was still cold. If it was this cold inside the house she didn't even dare wonder how cold Len must be outside in the dark night at the market, he had went out to buy some ingredients so we could make hot cocoa. She'd decided that instead of walking in circles all around the house she was better off sitting on the sofa in the sitting room, so she did. She'd tried to make a little fire in the chimney, like she tried a couple hours ago but to no avail, no matter how much she'd tried she just couldn't for some damn reason. She cursed under her breath and sprawled herself all over the sofa, when she'd heard the front door opening and turned around in the sofa, to see Len coming in and taking his snow covered boots off on the rug they had.

-I'm back-

He had asked while taking off his beige coat and hanging it on the rack.

-Welcome back.-

He sighed and handed me a plastic bag.

-Thanks.-

I took it and went into the kitchen where I started warming up the milk and getting the mugs out of the cabinet.

-Rin.-

-Hm?-

-Why isn't the fire on? It's almost as cold in here as it is outside.-

-I couldn't start it.-

He went over to the chimney and in a flash had a gleaming fire. I went and sat right in front of the chimney, warming my hands up.

-I'm going to take a shower and change.-

Len said at the bottom stair.

-Okay.-

He started going up and soon I couldn't see him anymore. I went over to the kitchen and poured some pure cocoa bars in the boiling milk, soon it would be ready. In a matter of minutes, I poured the hot cocoa in the two mugs I had set out previously. I was sitting on the sofa when a thought struck me. Len had pranked me a few days ago and I never had the chance to get back and this was just the perfect moment. I went up to my room and grabbed a little bucket, then I went back down and filled it with ice. I crept silently into Len's room and was on my way to his bathroom, so far so good. Apparently it had never crossed my mind that we could both be stuck in the embarrassing moment of me seeing him naked. I was propped up on a little step I had so I could reach the top cabinet, when Miku and Meiko put away all the candy and snacks away when they went on diets. I was about to pour the ice over him, when everything malfunctioned. Len opened the curtain and when I saw him naked I dropped the bucket on top of his head, and was covering my eyes which made me lose my balance and fall on top of him on the bathroom floor.

-Rin!?-

Hearing Len made me panic and I put my head on his chest with my arms covering my face and my eyes still closed.

 _'What do I do? What do I do?'_

Len was dripping wet and little trickles of water ran down his hair. I was sure my face was as red as a cherry. I could hear Len's heartbeat and to make things worse, my feet were touching his groin.

-Rin, I don't know what the hell you're doing in my room, but please get off me.-

He was mad and he had every right to be, this had totally crossed the line, but he was also embarrassed, I heard it in his voice.

-To do that I would have to open my eyes and move my feet and I am doing neither!-

God this was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

-Rin, if you don't get off me, we're gonna be here all night.-

-Yeah, okay...Fine.-

I opened my eyes...

Bad decision, my eyes met his and Len was totally flushed pink. I put my hands on his face.

-Stop making that face!-

I closed my eyes again and started crawling backwards on all fours. Another bad decision. When I thought I'd finally run away to my room, my hand landed on his groin making him gasp. And oh for god's sake. He was hard. I opened my eyes and looked straight into his eyes.

-You pervert! You got excited by me being on top of you!-

-It wasn't my fault!-

-Then whose is it? It's your body Len!-

-You were the one who landed on top of me and touched me with your feet!-

He was blaming me. Was it my fault? I guess it was.

-Sorry.-

I muttered under my breath.

-Just please get out I have to take care of it.-

As soon as he said that, images of Len touching himself flooded the girl's mind. And she could almost hear him emitting weird sounds and excited groans.

-Stop making this more embarrassing!-

It also made her feel bad, like it was her fault that Len now had to stimulate himself.

-Let me take care of it. Let me help you.-

As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, she regretted it, she just wasn't thinking straight and all she wanted to do was to cover her mouth with her hands and lock herself in her room.

-Rin are you okay? Did you hit your head?-

That kinda annoyed her. Was it so weird that she wanted to take care of him?

-I'm fine. I just want to help you.-

I put my hand on the tip of his cock then, slowly started to stroke him. In response, he grunted. She was getting excited too. She went faster, his breath was hitching and he was emitting weird sounds. He covered his mouth, he was embarrassed, she realized.

-Len...-

-What...haaa...is it?-

I leaned closer to his face and kissed him. I coudn't help it. When I was about to pull back he kissed me. His tongue sliding in my mouth. We were a mess of lips and tongues entangled together in a competition to see who would win. I stroked him faster and faster. Knowing that he was reaching his limit, I pulled back and let him win our kissing game. With one last stroke, he reached his limit.

-Rin-

He had said when he orgasmed, splattering cum on his stomach and on my shirt. His breath was returning to normal.

I got off him sitting at his side and he sat up.

-Now I have to shower again.-

He'd muttered, that just made me blush. I was so embarrassed.

-I guess I'll go now...-

I had muttered and dashed out of the room before he could even call my name or ask a question. I locked myself in my room, my hands were covering my mouth and I was panting. The place between my legs felt like it was burning and my heart could almost leap out of my chest.

 _'I had just jerked Len off.'_

-Gahhhh-

I said in frustration, now things would never be the same.

I my shirt and went downstairs. I would have to sooner or later and I figured sooner was better. I was in the kitchen, the hot cocoa had already cooled down, but I figured it would be better to wait for Len.

 _'How am I going to face him now?'_

My mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts and the fact that the scene in the bathroom kept playing over and over in my head didn't really help, not to mention the place between my legs was still hot. Carrying the two mugs in hand, I placed them on the little table in front of the sofa and laid down sideways, closing my eyes and ruffling my hair down in frustration. Then I felt the weight of someone sitting down next to me and leaning over me.

-Rin?-

Was that Len?

 _'Of course it's Len you idiot the only other person in the house is him.'_

I retorted myself.

-What?-

My voice came out a tiny squeak.

-I was just wondering if you were sleeping.-

I turned over and looked at him. He was wearing some long dark blue pants and a thin red t-shirt that was fading away and you could see his chest faintly.

-I'm not.-

I sat up which made him sit down next to me. He looked so calm.

 _'How in hell can he be so fucking calm after what happened?'_

I handed him his mug, one with bananas printed all over it.

-Thanks.-

He said taking it and I grabbed mine, one with oranges printed all over it.

I was reaching for the remote that was next to me, without looking down, and by accident, touched his hand. He instantly looked at me and I blushed.

-Sorry.-

I said, but never moved my hand away, or turned on the television. Neither of us said anything while drinking our hot cocoa and I swear it was like torture. But I just couldn't come up with anything to say. When Len finished drinking his hot cocoa and got up to place his mug in the sink I sighed.

 _'Maybe now he'll just go to his room and we'll act like nothing happened in the morning.'_

But as much as I had wanted that to happen, it didn't.

-Hey Rin.-

He spoke next to my ear, tickling it with his breath. I hadn't even realized he was behind the sofa, or that he had gotten so close to me.

-W-what?-

 _'Dammit.'_

I was blushing so I didn't even dare turn my head around to face him.

-I was wondering...after what happened in the bathroom...-

-Yeah?-

-If you'd like me to do the same to you.-

-What?-

I asked in disbelief to what he just said.

 _'Did I hear him right?'_

He started putting his hands around me and I stared at them.

 _'The hell is he doing?'_

-I asked if you'd like me to touch you, like you touched me.-

With one of his hands, he turned my head to the side and we were face to face. I could feel my body getting hotter and hotter till I felt like I was burning. My heart was beating so fast and so loud, I was scared he'd hear it. He was leaning closer, dangerously close and I felt myself leaning towards him too, till we kissed. This was a gentle kiss at first, then our tongues were intertwined and it turned into a passionate kiss.

-haa-

I pulled back, I had ran out of air. Len walked around the sofa and stood in front of me, looking at me with hazy eyes as I regained my breath. Then he sat me on his lap.

We kissed again and I tangled my hands in his hair, undoing his ponytail and letting his hair fall down to his shoulders. My sight was getting hazy as he lowered his lips to my neck, he was sucking and licking. Suddenly he bit and sucked in the same place and before I had noticed, he had made a hickey. I gasped. His hands flew under my shirt.

-Is it all right if I?-

I nodded and took off my shirt. I bit my lip in embarrassment and covered my breasts with my arms.

-Rin...-

-It's embarrassing...they're so small...-

He chuckled and I stared at him, pouting.

-What's so funny.-

-Rin, I think your breasts are perfect.-

He laid me down on the couch, hovering over me. I looked to the side and stopped covering my chest.

-Ahh-

He'd cupped one of my breasts.

-See, they fit right perfectly in my hands.-

This was the biggest reason of my love for him. In an instance, he'd cheer anyone up.

He started playing with them, groping them and teasing my nipples.

-Ngg...-

Was the response he got from the blonde when he'd lick one of her nipples. Then he'd asked himself what would be the response if he sucked them. So he did. And it was as he expected, the blonde was a mixture of gasps and moans. They were both sweating and he was sure she knew as well as him what could happen further on.

So he trailed one of his hands down her stomach, the other still playing with one of her breasts and his mouth still on her nipple. He sneaked his hand inside her underwear and gently, with his index finger, stroked her entrance.

-Len...don't..-

It was too late, he'd already stuck his finger inside and she closed her eyes, taking the sweet pleasure in. He started slowly, sliding his finger in and out, making the blonde moan higher and wetter than ever and a satisfied smile crept onto his face. Her hands were at her sides, gripping the sofa. His thumb brushed the little seed of pleasure she had above her entrance and she moaned his name. He felt like teasing her a bit, so he asked.

-Does it feel good Rin?-

He stroked his thumb against her seed faster.

-Mhm...-

She nodded and he slowed down.

-...hah...wha?-

Rin groaned in frustration, she didn't want him to slow down instead he wanted him to go faster. But that would be terribly embarrassing for her to say.

-What's wrong Rin?-

-...go..fas...-

She couldn't bring herself to bring, it was too embarrassing.

\- Go? Do you want me to go?-

He started pulling his fingers out and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close.

-Y-you know what I mean.-

She was looking straight at him.

-No, I don't, you have to tell me clearly Rinny.-

He slid his fingers in again.

-Ahh..go..faster..-

She was so embarrassed she could die and he was as happy as a puppy with a new toy.

-If you want it so badly, then I guess I'll just have to fulfill your desire.-

And he went faster than ever, sliding his fingers in and out of her entrance, making it emit lustful noise and rubbing his finger against her clitoris at the same time. Making Rin feel like she was in heaven and then, he'd done it.

-Ahh! L-len!-

He made her orgasm, his hand now full of her sticky syrup. He raised his hand to his mouth and licked one of his fingers.

-I have to clean up.-

He lowered her pants along with her underwear down. And brought his mouth to her sticky, wet entrance before she could protest and started licking, careful not to put his tongue inside just yet.

And the blonde, not yet having recovered from reaching her limit and climaxing; her breath still coming in gasps, feels like she could orgasm again.

-Haah...ah..ng.h-

So when he's been playing with his tongue around her entrance for a while and notices it's wetter, puts his tongue and sucks the poor little shivering and spasming girl, till she has an orgasm for the second time. This time, he lets her recover before he pull her in for a kiss. When her breath has returned to its normal pace. She sits up and notices the erection he has bulging in his pants. So before he notices, she throws him down on the sofa and sits on top of him, smiling.

-Well,well look at what we have here.-

She pulls his pants down and cups him through his boxers. He's even harder and bigger than he was in the bathroom. She puts her hand in his boxers and starts playing with the tip, making the before relaxed and smiling Len close his eyes. She pulled his boxers down to his thighs and licked her lips unconsciously when a dirty thought slipped into her mind. Her face was now dangerously close to the tip of his member. She licked it slowly.

-Len?-

-Hm?-

-Won't you protest or anything?-

She wondered if this is what he had wanted all along.

-Not at all. Go ahead.-

He was smiling brightly. That kind of annoyed her and she decided on what she would do.

 _'I'm going to wipe that damn smile off his face and make him beg me to let him cum.'_

So she went on with her plan and put the tip in her mouth, licking it.

He had never felt anything like this before and he woudn't let anyone else other than Rin touch him in this way.

She started sucking and licking him in a pattern, making sure to hit his sweet spots. Then she started stroking him slowly. When excited groans and deep moans slipped out of his mouth unconsciously, he knew he was at his limit. And Rin had noticed too, precum was oozing out, so she decreased her pace to a painfully slow one. He was so hard, it hurt and all he wanted to do was cum.

-Rin...-

-What?-

-W-why'd you..ah...slow down?-

-Why do you ask? Do you perhaps want me to do something? Like go faster?-

She decreased her pace even more.

-If so, you have to tell me or else I won't know.-

She wasn't showing it on the outside so he woudn't notice but on the inside she was smiling exactly like the Cheshire Cat, from ear to ear.

Next, she licked him very slowly all around his member.

-Ah...I want...y-you..to-

-Yes?-

Now he noticed why she hadn't said it all at the same time earlier, it was really embarrassing.

 _'I will never tease her again like that.'_

Was what he had thought, but we all know that's a lie.

-hah...damn, Rin..could.. ...just go faster..and ma..ke me..come?-

-Since you asked so nicely.-

She quickened the pace of her strokes and her pattern of sucking and licking.

He didn't want to cum in her mouth and he'd tried to warn her. But the pleasure she was making him feel was too good and he couldn't articulate any words.

So without warning, he came in her mouth and the blonde, was forced to drink it down. It wasn't bad as she'd imagined it would be, she did almost choke though.

She laid on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her.

-Hey, Len-

-Yeah?-

-Did you like it?-

-I loved it.-

She noticed the sincerity in his voice.

-What about you? Did you like it?-

This time, he asked her and she nodded, to then bury her face in his chest

-I love you, Len.-

She said. Somehow those four words seemed more embarrassing than what they had just done.

-I love you too, Rin.-

He kissed her gently one last time and they both fell asleep, tired. But both knowing things would never be the same.

* * *

 **Hey, just in case you don't know my name is twinzielove as it says above and I hope you liked this little pile of hormones.**

 **This is my first lemmon, by the way and I wrote this way back in the middle of december, but just didn't have time to post it.**

 **I originally wanted to make this a lemmon all way through, but as I kept writing it just led out to have the ending it has.**

 **You know, even though I've read a ton of lemmons and thought this would be easy, it actually wasn't. It's kinda hard for me to write all them pervert scenes and dirty words, especially when your new calendar has for the month of january a picture f this puppy that has a sad why? face and it's behind your back, you feel like it's looking at you and every 5 minutes you turn around and say: I'm sorry! to the photo to then feel like a lunatic (which I probably am) to then wonder if you need mental health (which I probably do).**

 **Anyways, if you feel like that ending wasn't enough and want more, just review, let me know and I'll post a short second one-shot with the continuation.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Seriously the box is right there and it's free.**


End file.
